Do I know you?
by GryffindorBlimey
Summary: Harry doesn't know his daughter and neither her brothers. That is because Ginny and Lily lives in France and Lily goes to Beauxbatons. The age limit is gone for the Triwizard Tournament and Lily decides to try it. However, the tournament is at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ginny Weasley-Potter practically skipped home that night. She had just went to St. Mungos's and found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. As soon as she came in the door, 2 boys struggled to come to her.

"Hello James, hello Albus." Ginny said softly. She cradled the black haired boys in her arms before she sat down at the table across from Harry. Ginny could see her husband's anger and stress in his eyes.

"James, Albus, how would you like to go to Aunt Hermione's house?" The red-haired mom asked. The 2 yr. old and 3 yr. old shrieked in pure happiness. Ginny quickly used the floo network to her brother's house then apparated back home.

"Sweetheart, I have some good news." Ginny exclaimed, failing to hide her excitement.

Ginny, I have bad news." Harry mumbled.

"Tell me dear."

"We have to move. The ministry is promoting me and we have to move to Luton, United Kingdom. It is still in UK at least." Harry forced a sheepish smile, knowing that his wife had a bad temper, and a mean bat-bogey hex.

"Well, my news is way better than that. Harry, I am expecting a baby girl." Ginny stated, with a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT? Isn't Albus and James enough?" Harry shouted. Ginny was very surprised by his outburst.

"FINE THEN! I'LL RAISE HER ON MY OWN!" Ginny roared.

"GOOD LOUCK WITH THAT, YOU HAVE TROUBLE TAKING CARE OF ALBUS AND JAMES WITHOUT ME. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU RAISE A GIRL ON YOUR OWN!" Harry raged. Ginny chuckled darkly at this.

"I think you have a different idea of our last three years together, but then again, what you want to believe is what you want to believe. It is amazing that you can defeat Voldemort, but you can't raise a family. Fascinating." Ginny said forcefully.

"I can raise a family! Just you watch." Harry said angrily.

"Go ahead." Ginny whispered and apparated on the spot, leaving Harry with his head in his hands wishing he could take it all back.

3 Hours Later

Harry was knocking on Hermione and Ron's door with a broken heart.

"Hello?" Ron said. When he saw Harry he smiled." Come to pick up your kids? By the way, James is living up to his namesake. You have to keep an eye on that one." Ron muttered. When he noticed that Harry didn't even smile, the red- head frowned."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Ginny left. She told me she was pregnant and I freaked out. Then we got into a huge fight and she apparated on the spot." Harry hoarsely exclaimed

"Don't worry, mate she will be back soon enough." Ron said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Oh hello, Harry. Why the long face?" Hermione aid as she walked in with James and Albus. Harry and Ron shot her a drop-it-now look.

"Daddy! Where mommy?" James squealed, looking all over the place for his mommy.

Harry cleared his throat." She is going on vacation."

"Without us?" James asked.

"Mommy!"Albus screamed. While Hermione was trying to calm the brothers down, Ron whispered, "When are you going to tell them? She could be gone forever for all you know."

"I know" Harry sighed. He may not be the best dad, but he was going to look for his wife and child. No matter the amount of time, he was going to find them.

The Next Day

Tear after tear cascaded down Ginny's cheek. She was strong. She wasn't supposed to cry, but how could she not? Finally, when she had the courage, she picked up a muggle phone and called her mum.

"Mum?" Ginny called into the phone.

"Ginny dear? Is that you?"

"Yes, mum."

"Oh, my darling, everyone has been worried sick about you. Especially Harry."

"I'm okay. Tell Harry to leave me alone if he wants to stay on earth."

"I take it you're not returning?"

"I'm sorry mum, but I'm staying in France."

"France!"

Yes mum, France. Don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Of course dear, I won't tell anyon-"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, now can you get Luna and Fleur to apparate with you to France?"

"I'll try. But Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Where should we apparate?"

"You know where we went out to lunch last year?"

"Yes."

"Be there at 12:00"

"Okay dear, love you."

"Love you too, mum." Ginny nearly burst out in tears again. This was it. She wasn't turning back. What happened in the past is in the past. Then she checked her watch. 11:40. Those 20 minutes went by quickly. Soon Ginny found herself at _Ce__café est appelé le Café._

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley called into the coffee shop. Following her were Luna and Fleur.

"Mum, you came!" Ginny said happily.

"Of course I came. I also brought Luna and Fleur." Molly exclaimed.

"No need to interrupt, but shall we grab a table?" Luna asked.

"Yez, I would zike to know why I am zere." Fleur said, her voice thick with a French accent. So Ginny filled them in while they were sitting at a booth.

"Zo we are zere, why?" Fleur said.

"Well, I would like Lily to go to Beauxbatons. And Luna is going to be Lily's middle name. Plus, mum is here because she is my mum. You can't tell anyone, though, where I am. I was also wondering if you guys could visit me once in a while." Ginny stated.

"Of course we will." Luna said as if Ginny was crazy to think that they wouldn't.

"Thank you so much." The redhead whispered. Molly crushed her in a hug, Fleur winked at her and Luna smiled.

9 months later

"

She iz gorgeouz" Fleur gasped.

"Agreed." Luna grinned.

"Definitely." Molly Weasley whispered while cradling her youngest granddaughter. Ginny just smiled. Who needed Harry anyway?


	2. Flashback

Chapter 1: Announcements

"Lily dear, you need to wake up." Ginny Weasley called to her only daughter.

"Do I have to?" Lily mumbled groggily. Ginny just smiled at the memory of herself at Lily's age. That smile disappeared as soon as it had come, because her crush when she was Lily's age was none other than Harry Potter, the man she left about 15 years ago. She had only seen him twice since.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny was walking down Diagon Alley talking to Lily. The woman asked her 11 year old daughter, "Are you excited to go to Beauxbatons?"_

"_Of course mum." Lily said with a huge smile. Ginny beamed at her only daughter. She looked a lot like Lily Potter did in pictures. She had wavy red hair, pale, creamy skin and emerald green eyes. Actually, she didn't look like Lily Evans- Potter; Lily Weasley was like a miniature clone of her. Ginny was scared that if Harry saw her and Lily, because he would instantly recognize her. _

"_Mum? Why did we go to Diagon Alley? I thought there was a place like this in France." Lily said, frowning slightly._

"_Dear__, __Chemin de Traverse is closed." Ginny said gently._

"_Oh. Mom didn't you and dad both go here when you were looking for all of your Hogwarts supplies?" Lily questioned. Ginny frowned at the mention of Harry, but answered all the less, she answered. _

"_Yes."_

"_M- m-mom," Lily stammered. Ginny was concerned about her daughter because the little redhead was a deadly pale_

"_Yes dear?" Ginny replied with a concerned tone._

"_I-is that dad?" Lily asked, her voice wavering. Sure enough, when Ginny turned around, there was Harry, still holding his half eaten ice cream cone with wide eyes. Ginny watched in amusement as ice cream dripped down his shirt._

"_Ginny?" He whispered. When his eyes fell on a glaring Lily, if it was even possible, his eyes just got bigger._

"_Harry, if you have something to say, spit it out. We don't have all day now." Ginny raged. The Boy Who Lived just stood there, looking completely stupid._

"_Bye dad." Lily spat with such anger Ginny never knew she had._

"_Tell Albus and James I miss them, love them, and say hi." Ginny muttered and left before Harry could stop her._

"_Mom, I hate him." Lily said randomly after she had got her wand (oak, dragon heartstrings, and 11")._

"_Lily, you shouldn't hate him. He is your father after all." The mother exclaimed._

"_Fine, I'm not going to like him though. I might not be nice either." Lily murmured. Ginny just laughed at her stubbornness and took her hand to apparate._

"Mom?" Lily asked, looking half asleep.

"Yes Lily?" Ginny responded.

"Did you know that the Triwizard Tournament is coming back this year with a lower age limit?" Lily questioned.

"How did you know?" Ginny said warily.

"Well, if the ministry didn't want us to know, then they shouldn't have put it in the _Daily Prophet. _Anyway, the agelimit is now 3rd years and up, so I want to put my name in the cup." Lily explained, tossing a newspaper at her mother while she got ready to go to school. It was odd, that at Hogwarts, you had to take a train, where at Beauxbatons, people got there however they please, as long as they were there on time. Lily also found it peculiar that the Hogwarts students stayed at Hogwarts until breaks or summer vacation. Once every 2 months, Beauxbatons students went home for a weekend if they wanted to.

"Lily that is a great idea." Ginny said.

"I didn't think you would want me to, seeing as dad almost died in it." Lily assumed.

"Your father was a different case. You don't have a extremely powerful and murderous wizard trying to kill you." Ginny chuckled. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I did throw a rock at a 7th year who happens to be our neighbor yesterday." Lily said triumphantly. Ginny laughed.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked between laughs.

"He winked at me. So, I gave him a concussion." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Lily, you shouldn't throw rocks at people just because people wink at you." Ginny snorted. Lily just shrugged.

"Oh well. Mom, can you apparate me to Beauxbatons?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Ginny proclaimed.

"Okay." Lily called as she ran up the stairs. Soon, the 14 year old emerged into the kitchen wearing a light blue dress.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Lily said without hesitation. After all, 4th year couldn't be that bad, could it?


End file.
